1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device capable of decreasing a bezel width.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A cathode ray tube (CRT) is disadvantageous in that it is heavy and has a large volume. Meanwhile, display devices using flat display panels are advantageous in that they reduce weight and volume. Thus, display devices using flat display panels such as liquid crystal display panel, plasma display panel and organic light-emitting display panel, are generally used.
The liquid crystal display panel and the organic light-emitting display panel display images by the use of switching element comprising a thin film transistor. The liquid crystal display panel and the organic light-emitting display panel are widely used for various devices, for example, television, computer monitor, notebook computer, tablet computer, navigation, portable terminal, mobile information device, and etc.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a related art display device. FIG. 2 is a cross sectional view along I-I′ of FIG. 1. In this case, the related art display device shown in FIG. 1 may be the portable terminal.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the related art display device includes a display panel 10, a backlight unit 20, a cover glass 30, a housing member 40 and a touch sensing film 50.
The display panel 10 includes an upper substrate 12, a lower substrate 14, a lower polarizing film 16, and an upper polarizing film 18. In this case, the upper substrate 12 and the lower substrate 14 confronting each other are bonded to each other. Also, the lower polarizing film 16 is adhered to a lower surface of the lower substrate 14, and the upper polarizing film 18 is adhered to an upper surface of the upper substrate 12. As a panel driver (not shown) is driven, the display panel 10 display a predetermined image.
The backlight unit 20 is received in the housing member 40, wherein the backlight unit 20 emits light to a display area of the display panel 10. For this, the backlight unit 20 includes a reflective sheet 22, a light-guiding plate 24 provided on the reflective sheet 22, a light source (not shown) for emitting light to an incidence surface provided at a lateral side of the light-guiding plate 24, and a plurality of optical sheet members 26 provided on the light-guiding plate 24.
The cover glass 30 is combined with the housing member 40 at a predetermined interval from an upper surface of the display panel 10, to thereby protect the display panel 10.
The housing member 40 receives the backlight unit 20 and the display panel 10 therein, and supports the cover glass 30. For this, the housing member 40 includes a support case 41 for receiving the backlight unit 20 therein; a guide panel 43 combined with the support case 41, wherein the guide panel 43 supports an edge portion of a lower surface of the display panel 10; a rear housing 45 for receiving the support case 41 therein; and a lateral housing 47 combined with the rear housing 45, wherein the lateral housing 47 supports the cover glass 30.
The lateral housing 47 covers respective lateral sides of the rear housing 45, the guide panel 43 and the cover glass 30. Especially, the lateral housing 47 is provided with a step-shaped cover glass supporter 47b, which is formed in an inner sidewall of an upper surface 47a of the lateral housing 47.
The cover glass supporter 47b supports an edge portion of a lower surface of the cover glass 30, wherein the cover glass supporter 47b is combined with the edge portion of the lower surface of the cover glass 30 by the use of double-sided tape 49. Accordingly, a lateral side of the cover glass 30 is covered by the lateral housing 47, whereby the lateral side of the cover glass 30 is not exposed to the external of the display device. That is, an upper surface of the cover glass 30 is positioned at the same height as the upper surface 47a of the lateral housing 47.
The touch sensing film 50 is adhered to the lower surface of the cover glass 30, to thereby sense a user's touch on the cover glass 30.
In the related art display device, the cover glass supporter 47b is formed in the upper surface of the lateral housing 47, and the cover glass 30 and the lateral housing 47 are combined with each other by the use of double-sided tape 49, whereby a width (T) of the lateral housing 47 is increased, that is, a bezel width (W) is increased in each of long sides of the display device.